<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“It’s your birthday dumbass” by HopeDragon9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996994">“It’s your birthday dumbass”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeDragon9/pseuds/HopeDragon9'>HopeDragon9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And the football team too, Because it's impossible not to love Charlie, Birthday, Football, Justin stays alive in this one, Post-Season/Series 04, The whole group caring about Charlie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeDragon9/pseuds/HopeDragon9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's turning 17 and he finds out there's a football game on his birthday. The whole group surprises him but something happens...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Charlie and everyone in this, Justin Foley/Charlie St. George</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“It’s your birthday dumbass”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! Here I am writing about Charlie again :D</p>
<p>Before we begin, some things I wanted to say:<br/>1. Unlike in most fics, Charlie's only 17, thus a junior in this one. I always pictured him being 2 years younger than the rest of the group because of some lines in Season 3. Then I saw an interview with Tyler Barnhardt (Charlie) and he said when he was being cast he was told Charlie was 16 and a sophomore so I'm sticking with that.<br/>2. Following Charlie's age, I think Estella is the same age so she's also a junior.<br/>3. Since I always keep Justin alive in my fics, I imagine the Jensens make him come home once a week to check up on him.<br/>4. I like to think Zach does indeed go to college to study music but I imagine he works as assistant Coach with Coach Kerba some times so that's what happens in here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie hadn’t expected the whole group to show up. He hadn’t even expected them to know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie didn’t really feel anything when he saw there was a football match scheduled for his birthday. It’s not like he was doing something big or anything. After all, he wasn’t turning 18 yet. Just 17.</p>
<p>Waking up that morning, his dad took him out for breakfast. He then went to school where he was wished happy birthday by Estella right away and then the football team and some other people who had probably heard around. Besides that, it was a normal day. He was looking forward to the game actually. He knew Justin was coming since he had decided to use game days to occupy some time in his weekly checkup with the Jensen’s. And Alex and Tyler were coming too since he knew they had arranged to come to every game so Tyler could be with Estella and Alex with Charlie. So yes, Charlie was really looking forward to the game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before the game started, Zach and Coach Kerba gave Charlie a big fat happy birthday and the whole team seemed to cheer louder at this speech. When he exited the locker room and entered the field he looked up at the bleachers looking for Alex. He spotted him right away and the older boy waved happily at him. That’s when Charlie noticed Justin, Tyler and Estella weren’t the only ones next to Alex. Jessica, Clay, Tony and Ani were there too. And dam he was surprised that Diego and Luke were there. He had to scratch his eyes to make sure he was seeing right. Tony went to college 8 hours away. And Ani and Clay were pretty far off too. And didn’t Jess have something on Friday nights? And Diego and Luke were just sitting there next to the others too? He didn’t have much time to keep staring though. He was soon pulled out of his trance by Zach as the game was about to start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The game had started well. Really well actually. By halftime, they already had a big advantage on the other team. Charlie was happier than ever. That is until the game started again. As soon as Liberty managed another touchdown, a player from the other team came running right at him and knocked him on to the ground pursuing to dislocate his shoulder when Charlie was trying to defend himself. Right after he saw Zach pull the other guy off of Charlie and Coach Kerba trying to stop the rest of the team from beating the crap out of the guy. He was happy to see his teammates stand up for him but the pain in his shoulder was too big for him to be able to say anything. As the paramedics arrived he saw Alex and Justin running to his side.</p>
<p>“Oh my God. Charles are you okay?” He could hear the panic in his boyfriend’s voice. Of course he wasn’t okay but it could’ve been worse so he just replied: “Yeah I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Hey Alex give the medics some space.” Justin said pushing Alex away knowing it wouldn’t do any good just standing there. But Justin had worry in his eyes and at the same time anger aimed towards the guy who’d hurt Charlie.</p>
<p>The medics proceeded to put Charlie on an ambulance and get him to the hospital. The game continued a while later and the team did their best to beat the crap out of those guys in Charlie’s name. Of course, the group didn’t care and right after Charlie was taken on the ambulance, they all followed for the hospital too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They waited for a couple of hours until they were allowed to see him.</p>
<p>“Thank you for being here. I know you had planned him a surprise but I think he’s just happy that you’re here.” Charlie’s dad said to the group with a smile on his face after he left Charlie’s room. “Now go on. I’ve already convinced the nurse to let you all in at once.” Everyone got up from their seats and followed Alex who’d already started running to the room.</p>
<p>“Heyyyy” Charlie said smiling as Alex rushed to his side and kissed the hell out of him. “Ouch” he whispered as Alex accidentally touched his hurt shoulder.</p>
<p>“Oh sorry. I’m just so glad you’re okay.” Alex said stepping away a bit so Charlie could see the others. </p>
<p>“Oh. You’re all here.” Charlie said smiling although a bit confused as everyone gathered around his bed.</p>
<p>“Cookies you’re lying on a hospital bed with a dislocated shoulder yet you’re still smiling as brightly as the sun. How... do you do that?”</p>
<p>“It’s just my natural self” Charlie replied putting a big smile on everyone’s faces. “But uh... what are you all doing here?” he asked</p>
<p>“It’s your birthday dumbass” Luke answered quickly.</p>
<p>“Well yeah, I know that. I just didn’t know you guys did too.”</p>
<p>“Of course we know.” Tyler replied happily.</p>
<p>“We planned everything. Surprise you by showing up at the game and then we’d meet you at your house and order some pizza.” Clay explained </p>
<p>“But since you got hurt here we are.” Zach said</p>
<p>“Wait shouldn’t you have stayed at the game?” Charlie asked only now noticing Zach. There were a lot of people in that room.</p>
<p>“Ah forget it. I think Kerba would’ve been surprised if I’d stayed there.”</p>
<p>“But hey since we’re all here...” Justin started as he took out his phone. “Speaking from personal experience, I think Charlie prefers pizza over hospital food so why don’t we stick to the original plan?”</p>
<p>Following Justin’s words, everybody grabbed a seat and told Justin what they wanted. Soon Diego and Tony went outside to grab the pizzas and they all started eating them while chatting about anything that came to mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time they started heading out, it was late in the night. Charlie’s dad came into the room and took a seat in the poltroon after Justin offered it going over to sit next to Jessica. Alex was laying on Charlie’s bed next to him. The three friends had stayed after Justin and Alex refused to leave Charlie and Jessica offered to stay, kicking out Clay and Zach.</p>
<p>Charlie had to admit this isn’t how he’d imagined his birthday going. But with all of his friends there, knowing it was his birthday and planning to surprise him he really felt loved. And as he fell asleep with his boyfriend curled up next to him Charlie could only be thankful for the life he had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this little story! I love the friendship between Charlie and Justin, I love the idea that the group is always trying to protect and help Charlie and that they care a lot about him and I love that it seems like Diego and Luke really care about him too, from some scenes in season 4 so I wanted to write this little thing where you can see all of the things I listed above :) I love writing stories centred around Charlie so hopefully I'll write some more! All kudos and comments are really appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>